


Trying Something New

by Felinicity



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Aftercare, Carlos uses a paddle on Cecil, Dom Carlos, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Angst, Spanking, Sub Cecil, That's really all it is, just happy healthy d/s play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinicity/pseuds/Felinicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because sometimes Cecil just needs a little sexy corporal punishment. Carlos is up for trying new things, even if it does make him a little nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying Something New

Cecil gives him the paddle with little explanation. He's now bent over the arm of the couch, presenting his bare ass to Carlos like a precious gift, a smooth expanse of perfect skin just begging to be touched, to be marked. Carlos balks at the feel of the paddle in his hand, the idea of _using_ it. Cecil looks back over his shoulder and smiles, just a little, just a quirk of his lips at the corners of his mouth.

 

“You've spanked me before, darling. It's not that different.”

 

“It's _completely_ different,” Carlos protests, but he steps a little closer to the couch regardless. Cecil wiggles his hips encouragingly. Carlos feels the need to run a hand over that exposed skin, a soft and gentle touch that Cecil pushes back into.

 

“Well, if you're uncomfortable we don't have to. Or you can start with your hand.”

 

Carlos likes that idea, so he sets the paddle aside for now, resting it on the arm of the couch by Cecil's hip. He gets close, keeping one hand on Cecil's back to rub soothing circles into his skin. The other hand brushes gently over one round buttock.

 

He gives it a smack, not too hard, just enough that Cecil jumps when he makes contact. Cecil hums his approval and settles against the couch, tension easing out of him. The second stroke lands on the other side, same intensity, but it coaxes a quiet groan from Cecil. That's the part Carlos likes. He enjoys the power play aspect, sure, but his _favorite_ part is the noises Cecil makes when he's slowly coming undone.

 

A few more and Cecil is whining with each hit, bracing himself on his elbows and panting.

 

“ _Please_ , Carlos, love- I need- _more-”_ He's having trouble getting a full sentence out, struggling to put thoughts into words into phrases, and Carlos loves seeing him like this. Hesitantly, Carlos picks up the paddle.

 

It feels strange in his hand, still, a foreign weight he feels clumsy wielding. He steadies his arm, and lays one light stroke across Cecil's ass. It's a sharper sound than he's used to, even holding back most of his force, a _crack_ of stiff leather on supple skin that leaves Cecil gasping and pressing his hips back again.

 

“Harder, please,” Cecil says, almost whimpers. And Carlos has never been good at denying Cecil anything he wants. He gradually increases the force of each smack, the sound of the paddle on Cecil's skin and Cecil's moans going straight to his cock. He's harder than he's ever been just from spanking Cecil, and thinks maybe this is a good addition to their routine after all.

 

He stops to admire the reddened skin of Cecil's ass, running his free hand over it and feeling the heat radiating off it. Cecil is practically humping the arm of the couch now, desperate for contact, and Carlos know's he's just about at his limit. He gently lifts Cecil and settles him down into a sitting position on the couch before kneeling and stroking him to completion. Cecil comes with a beautiful moan, eyes fluttering shut, hands clenching at the lapels of the lab coat he always insists Carlos keep on when they play.

 

When Cecil finally catches his breath, Carlos kisses him gently on the forehead, then once on the tip of his nose.

 

“I'm going to get you a glass of water, and your comfy pajamas. Okay?” Carlos waits until Cecil nods before standing and going to retrieve the items. He grabs a damp washcloth, too, on his way back. He thinks maybe next time he'll keep these things handy, just so he doesn't have to leave Cecil for any amount of time, but they're still figuring this thing out so for now he moves as quickly as he can to make sure Cecil stays comfortable.

 

By the time he gets back to the couch Cecil is curled into the corner, eyes closed, smiling to himself. Carlos presses the glass into his hands, checking that they aren't shaking first.

 

(The first time Cecil got shaky after a scene, Carlos had to fight not to freak out. Cecil calmly informed him that he needed a snack and some apple juice, and would be fine. Carlos felt like a little bit of an idiot for forgetting that blood sugar was a thing.)

 

Cecil sips the water for a bit, letting Carlos gently clean him up, then pulls on his pajamas and curls into Carlos's side, nuzzling into his chest.

 

“Thank you,” he mumbles into Carlos's t-shirt. “I really needed that.”

 

Carlos kisses the top of his head and pulls him closer. They're still figuring it out, but however they end up, Carlos wouldn't trade it for anything.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This idea burrowed its way into my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. Sooo here it is. *hands*


End file.
